Babysitting Blues
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Emma and Killian baby sit baby Neal. T for sexual references. Fluff, with a bit of humour


**UNEDITED**

**Babysitting Blues: **

Emma Swan opened the door to Granny's diner that Saturday morning, her green eyes scanning the nearly full diner. When they found their target, they stopped. Killian Jones was sitting on a table near the back of the diner, beside the dart board, three plates of sausage, bacon, egg and toast. From what she could see, her son, Henry Mills, was already sat down facing the pirate, leaving the space next to Killian vacant for her. Killian's eyes met hers, and he gave her a smile as Emma made her way over, stopping briefly to greet Ruby.

"Well, lad, took your mother long enough." Killian teased, as Emma sat down next to him.

Henry's eyes scanned over Emma and he smirked, raising his eye-brow, just like Killian did. It seemed as though her son had picked up on the pirate's trademark look. 

"Judging by the style of hair, I think someone has been grooming herself."

Emma rolled her eyes and used her fork to fig into her bacon. "Well, good morning to you both as well."

Ruby made her way over, the palm of her hand balancing a tray, before she set it down, handing each of them their usual hot chocolate. 

"Did you do something with your hair?" Ruby asked after a few moments of scanning Emma.

Both Killian and Henry sniggered, giving one another the fist thump across the table. Emma simply shot them a playful glare before turning back to Ruby. 

"Just experimenting. I think I might go really short…"

Everyone in the diner heard Killian choke on his drink, his knife being knocked to the ground.

After they had finished eating their breakfast, Emma and Killian walked Henry to the bus stop. Henry was in the middle of them, happily chatting away to the pirate about their recent study topic in school, which happened to be star constellations, and of course, Henry knew that his mother's boyfriend was the perfect man to help him with his homework.

…...

_Emma placed three pieces of salmon fillets on top of three different mounds of mash on plates, before covering the salmon with some cheesy sauce. In the dining room, she could hear Henry and Hook in deep conversation, and every so often, Henry's tone would be gleeful. Emma couldn't help the small smile which graced her features. She couldn't believe how she had gotten lucky with Killian. He may have started out as a scoundrel at first, but now, he was as tame as a puppy. He would sit up with Henry all hours of the night to help with homework, take Henry sailing whenever he asked it, and not to mention, he was completely in love with her. _

"_Dinners ready!" Emma called, as she carried Killian and Henry's plates to the dinner table. _

_As Emma went to get her plate, she listened as Killian and Henry made their way into the room, still in conversation. From what she could gather, they were talking about stars. Emma took her seat next to Killian. _

"_Mom, guess what?" Henry said, as he shovelled some mashed potato in his mouth. _

_Emma looked at her son, as she lifted the fork to her mouth, a piece of salmon on the end.  
><em>

"_We're staying constellations in class. And, Killian knows everything about them. Hello A." Henry smirked._

_Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes, as she looked at Killian who was also looking quite smug.  
><em>

"_I'm glad you found the pirate." Henry said. "I would've been doomed if it was Walsh." _

"_In his defence, he did help you make the volcano. He seemed to know what he was doing."  
><em>

"_He followed a guide for dummies on youtube."_

_Killian sniggered at the word dummy, but nothing more was said. Emma was never going to live the flying monkey down. _

….

Emma stopped beside the stop, Killian and Henry's conversation coming to an end. 

"So, did you want us to wait with you, lad?" Killian asked, as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Actually, Grace is coming. I'll stand with her. See you mom and Killian." Henry smiled. 

"Have a good day." Emma smiled, while Killian simply ruffled Henry's hair.

Henry and Grace ended up watching Emma and Killian make their way down the street, hand in hand.

"I never thought I would say this about an older couple, especially your mom, but they are so cute together." Grace smiled.

Henry's cheeks tinged pink.

…..

Emma felt Killian's fingers lace through hers straight away as they headed away from the bus stop, a smile immediately covering her face. 

"So, love, Henry is at Regina's for the night, which leaves us with an empty apartment by the sea, where I can make love to you under the stars." Killian said, as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder, in a side-like hug, their fingers remaining laced. "A bottle of red wine…" 

"That sounds wonderful, Captain…" Emma teased, "But considering that it is forecasted to rain tonight, I think it might be more along the lines of under a light in the bedroom."

"Hmm, I'll light candles. Much more romantic." Killian chuckled.

"For the love of god, you better not be talking about having sex with my daughter."

Emma and Killian turned a bright shade of red, as David and Mary Margaret joined them, Neal in his stroller.

"Uh…" Emma blushed. 

"Why is it every time I catch you two together, you're either talking about sex or doing m rated activities…" David mumbled sheepishly.

"Not always." Emma said, slightly offended.

David looked at the two and raised an eye-brow.

….

_Emma's legs tightened around his waist, Killian's hands roaming over her backside, still covered in her stiff jeans.  
><em>

"_You should wear more dresses and skirts…" Killian mumbled. "Easy access." _

_Just as his fingers crept around the front of her jeans, a loud crash sounded from behind them. Emma jumped from Killian's lap, her shirt wide open, exposing her bra. David stood there, coffee all over the ground, the man himself, a deathly shade of white. _

…_.._

"_Killian, we really shouldn't be taking about this." Emma chuckled, as her feet rested in Killian's lap, his hand massaging her calf. _

"_Come on darling, it's just me and you. We can talk about anything we want, and right now, I want to tell you all about my plans to ravage you tonight…"_

_Another clatter sounded and both turned to see David, once again the coffee on the floor. _

"_Are you kidding me?" David muttered. _

…..

Emma blushed under her father's stare. "Okay, right, let's just focus on something else, shall we?"

"Excellent idea." Mary Margaret smiled. "David and I are planning to go out tonight with the dwarves, and we were wondering if you could come round and look after Neal. He has his baby play day at six, then you just need to feed, change and put him to bed. Please, Emma."

Emma could sense that Killian was wanting to do something along other lines, but she loved spending time with Neal, so she smiled at her mother and nodded. 

"We would love to."

Neither Emma nor David missed the small sigh of defeat from Killian.

…...

Later that evening, Killian sat cross-legged on Mary Margret's sofa, watching as Emma held Neal on her lap, taking part in the baby class. He smiled every time he heard Emma's voice sing as they sang the goodbye song, and even though he knew it was way to soon, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he and Emma took their child to one of these classes.

"Goodbye Alex, goodbye Neal, goodbye Phillip. It's time for us to go." Emma, Aurora and Ashley chorused.

Killian smiled again as the three women stood, each baby supported on their hip. Emma walked Ashley and Aurora to the door, bidding them goodnight, before making her way to Killian, settling down beside him.

"I think it's feeding time. He seems hungry." Emma smiled.

Just as she went to stand, Neal latched onto her top, pulling it down, the bra too, exposing her creamy breast. Emma rolled her eyes and she remembered when this had happened the first time, before she and Killian had slept together.

….

"_Something tells me the little lad is hungry." Killian said, as he watched Emma rock the small baby. _

_Emma groaned. "I swear I fed…._

_Before she had chance to finish, Neal's fingers had made a beeline for her dress, and before she could grasp what had happened, the material had pulled away, her breast spilling over the top. Neal moved forward to latch onto her, and he did, before Killian made his way over, pulling the small baby away. Emma was furiously red as she placed the dress back into position. Neal's screams got louder, and Emma dashed into the kitchen, grabbing him a bottle, before making her way back over. Once Neal had finished his milk, been changed and burped, and sleeping soundlessly in the cot, Emma realized that Killian had seen her breast, and surprisingly hadn't said anything.  
><em>

"_Uh, that was awkward." Emma muttered, as she sat down next to him. _

_Killian shrugged. "He's a baby, wanted milk, his instinct is to go for the breast."_

_Emma couldn't believe how casual his tone was. "Yes, but he basically put me on full display and latched onto me…"  
><em>

"_Emma, don't be embarrassed. I didn't look. Well, I may have done before I realized what Neal's intentions were…" _

_Emma rolled her eyes and gave him a soft smile. "Just so we're clear, you can mess around with them any time during foreplay." _

_Killian got the hint. He made love to her on the couch. When Mary Margaret and David retuned, they were wrapped up in covers, their clothes strewn. Emma and Killian had been bright red in the face, not expecting them home so earlier. _

_The next day, Mary Margaret and David had a new couch. _

….

Like the last time, Killian had quickly sprang into action and taken Neal gently into his arms, whilst Emma covered herself and grabbed his bottle, before settling herself down next to him.

"Don't get too close again, Swan." Killian teased, as she handed him the bottle, he in turn giving her a confused look. 

"Actually, I thought you could do the feeding. I have baby drool all over my hands." Emma muttered. "They are so slobbery."

Killian laughed as Emma as positioned Neal in the correct formation for Killian to feed him, before she retreated back into the kitchen, washing her hands. After a few minutes, she watched as Killian burped Neal, before standing and carrying him over to the small plastic tray where Mary Margaret tended to do the changing. Emma made her way over with the powder and a fresh nappy, as well as a nappy bag for the old one.

Due to Killian only having one hand, Emma quickly changed the diaper. Even though most men would cringe at the job, Killian couldn't help but wish he had two hands. When his child was born, he wanted to be able to clean his own son, instead of having to rely on Emma. Even if he and Gold had called a truce, he would always hate the crocodile for taking his hand.

"Right…" Emma smiled, as Neal yawned. "Time for this little Prince to hit the hay."

Killian smiled, as Emma lifted him into his arms, before carrying him to the cot. Killian sat down on the couch and watched as Emma gently laid Neal down.

"Okay, Neal, you need to sleep now. You're tired." Emma cooed.

Neal simply stared up at Emma, a curious expression on his face. 

"Come on darling, sleep, because if you don't, you'll turn into a pumpkin."

Neal suddenly let out a cry, and Killian was there beside Emma in the matter of seconds. Once they managed to get Neal to calm down and fall asleep, they crashed on the sofa and both let out long sighs. 

"He'll turn into a pumpkin…" Killian muttered. "It was almost as though he understood what you were saying."

Emma shrugged. "Mom says it all the time, I just thought I could to and it would work."

They were silent for a few moments, Killian's hand resting on Emma's knee. 

"You know something, Killian. You're pretty good with babies." Emma said with a blush. 

"Of course I am." Killian smirked. "I'm good at everything, but the best thing I'm good at…." 

"Don't finish that sentence."

Neither had heard Mary Margaret and David enter. And like always, David was tight-lipped, knowing exactly what Killian was about to say.

_**Three Years Later: **_

Killian watched as Emma cradled their son in her lap. Ruby and Victor's son Peter was wriggling around, whilst Belle and Gold's daughter, Alice, sat there looking pretty.

"Goodbye Liam, goodbye Peter, goodbye Alice. It's time for us to go."

Killian could not have been more proud to call himself a husband and a father.

**Authors Note: **

**Okay so firstly that scene in The Snow Queen when they did the baby song was just adorable. I couldn't resist writing Emma and Killian babysitting, and the whole Neal latching onto Emma, well, this happened to a family friend of ours, she was holding another friend's baby when the baby managed to pull down her dress and latch onto her breast. At the time it was embarrassing, but now, we all laugh. I couldn't resist bring that in here as well.**


End file.
